Bright Shining As the Sun
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Sam and Rosie have an interesting wedding night as they figure out what comes beyond kissing.


**Bright Shining As the Sun**  
  
_Warning: Contains some intimate touching within marriage, though nothing explicit!_

"Hold on there, Rosie-love. I want to carry you in."  
  
"Oh, Sam-dear, there's no need for that. You carried me all the way up the hill."  
  
"So's your beautiful white dress wont get soiled. I want to carry you over the threshold. 'Tis a tradition in the foreign parts where the King lives."  
  
"All right." A girlish giggle erupted. "I find it a bit sweet myself."  
  
Sam and Rose's wedding had been a beautiful occasion, more fanciful than they had ever dreamed. The reception was full of food, dancing, toasts, and just good clean hobbit fun. But, the newlyweds had grown weary of the congratulations after the first dozen. They had waited so long for each other, a lifetime it felt. All they wanted was to finally be alone to enjoy each other for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
Mr. Frodo was kind enough to bring them into his home, but they were utterly surprised when he announced to them he was staying at the local inn with his cousins, so they could have the smial all to themselves for a few days.  
  
The round green door swung open, and Sam scooped Rosie up into his strong arms, effortlessly. Rosie laughed gleefully, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her cheek against his.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Mistress Gamgee."  
  
Sam stepped over the threshold. Rosie pressed a kiss on his cheek, making Sam's smile broaden even wider. He gently pushed the door closed with his foot. He looked at Rosie expectantly, and she nodded, smiling as bright as the sun.  
  
Sam carried her down the hallway, and into their new bedroom on the window side of the Hill next to Mr. Frodo's room. Sam finally set his wife on her feet. Rosie leaned her back against the door after shutting it. They stared, drinking in the sight of one another for what seemed forever. Sam broke the silent admiration.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" he asked, shrugging a broad shoulder.  
  
Rosie tilted her head, curls falling to one side. "I am not sure. When I asked my mother if there was anything beyond a kiss, she said we'd know when we get there."  
  
"All I know is, we don't need our clothes," Sam reported, blushing furiously after he shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
"How do you know that, Sam?" Rosie asked, laughing.  
  
Sam averted his eyes to his feet, embarrassed. "I overheard my oldest brother talking of such things once, though I did not know at the time what it meant." He raised his head, eying his new wife curiously. "I understand now."  
  
"Why, Samwise Gamgee!" Rosie cackled, planting fists on her hips. "Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
Sam froze. The question was far too familiar. But, this time, it was in total jest and he cracked a bashful smile. "I ain't dropping no eaves, lass. Was an accident, how I heard."  
  
"Well, if we don't need our clothes and it happens beyond kissing…" Rosie hinted, looking intently at him. He didn't move, just held her gaze. _Poor Sam_, Rosie mused, _he's so shy_. It had taken a year into their courtship for Sam to actually kiss her on the cheek. If they were to get anywhere besides holding each other and the occasional stolen kiss, Rosie would need to take charge.  
  
She went to Sam, and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt - discarding the articles on the floor. All the while, Sam watched with a mix of surprise and delight on his face. Rosie moved to his trousers, but stopped. Her cheeks blushed red.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot go there just yet."  
  
"That's all right, Rosie-love. No need to rush."  
  
Sam slipped off his trousers, leaving him only in knee length underpants and a thin undershirt.  
  
"My turn" Rosie said, slyly.  
  
Sam fumbled with the long line of small buttons running down the back of Rosie's wedding dress. He chewed on his bottom lip as he slid the dress off her shoulders, revealing a thin camisole. Rosie pulled the dress the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the floor. Only white, lacey bloomers were left.  
  
Sam stared gapingly at the pale skin that was Rosie's bare shoulders. It was the first time he had ever seen these shoulders, or any lass' bare shoulders for that matter! He hesitatingly raised his hands, and settled them on Rosie's shoulders - slowly rubbing her arms, up and down. It felt nice, touching her in a way he had never done before. Rosie sighed, leaning fully against Sam and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.  
  
"You're the loveliest lass in the whole Shire," Sam murmured in her ear, resting a cheek against her curls. "And all of Middle-earth, I might add too."  
  
"Are you trying to butter me up, Sam Gamgee?" Rosie teased.  
  
Sam was quite comfortable holding Rosie so close to him. _I think I'm already used to this_ - he thought, planting a loving kiss on his wife's curls.  
  
All of a sudden, Rosie gasped and pulled away from him. Sam frowned at her departure. Rosie strode over to the desk that stood in the far corner of the room. A bowl of strawberries sat pretty as you please on the desktop, a jar of cream beside it, and a note under the bowl. Rosie pulled out the note, handing it to Sam, for she did not know how to read.  
  
"It says," Sam started. "Accept this small gift for you and your lovely bride. For glories' sake, have fun with it! Signed - Your Friendly Travelling Companions." He blushed. "I'm not right sure what they mean by having fun with some strawberries and cream, but they sure look tasty."  
  
"They do," Rosie agreed, opening the jar and dipping a finger in it. "Mmm, the cream is delicious!"  
  
Sam was at her side, dipping his own finger in, and tasting the contents. "It 'tis!" he pulled the chair from the desk, seating himself in it and pulling Rosie onto his lap. They sat for a good while enjoying their gift. Rosie occasionally fed Sam a strawberry. Sam bravely brought his wife's fingers to his mouth, sucking off the leftover cream. "I believe it taste even better off your finger, Rosie-wife."  
  
"Oh, Sam!" Rosie hugged his neck.  
  
After they had eaten every bit of strawberries and cream and wiped their hands, they moved to the bed. Rosie playfully bounced on it a few times as she glanced at Sam, who was watching her.  
  
When she stopped, Sam scooted closer to his wife, raising a hand to caress her cheek. He leaned in, meeting her lips with his; at first kissing her lightly as they had did for many years. He slid a hand behind Rosie's neck, pushing her forward to deepen the kiss. The thrill he felt was excitingly new, but also old, for the unfathomable love he felt for her mingled with the new pleasure he felt.  
  
Sam pulled away, and said heatedly, "I love you, Rose Gamgee, more than the green of the earth or stars in the sky. I can look at you and see it all."  
  
"If you were to never speak another word, Sam, I'd know how much you love me, for you show it in everything you do."  
  
Rosie kissed him this time, longer than before. Sam hugged her tightly to him, running a hand under the back of her camisole. His shyness slowly melted away, and without thinking, he could easily touch her in places he had never imagined he'd ever touch before. Rosie, however, was not shy towards him and did not flinch when Sam fondled her back end.  
  
Sam drew Rosie to the head of the bed, laying her on the pillows. He pulled off his undershirt, and Rosie ran a finger over his chest, not surprised at how built it was. Sam leaned over her, their lips meeting again as they melted into one another.  
  
Rosie stirred, becoming aware of a strong restrain around her waist. Sam had woken nearly an hour before, and contented himself with twirling a curl of her hair around his finger. She moved to lie on her back.  
  
"Good morning, Mistress Gamgee."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Master Gamgee."  
  
Sam's eyes glittered in mischief that seldom beheld them. "I take it we figured out what was beyond kissing?"  
  
Rosie smiled brighter than the sun streaming through the window. "I believe we did, indeed!" 


End file.
